No me dejes nunca
by Princess Dark Light 72
Summary: Shadow reflexiona sobre su vida, solo e inmortal...


**La luna brillaba en lo alto y desde un claro a lado de un gran lado un erizo, negro como la misma noche y rojo como la misma sangre la observaba, con sus ojos color rubí intensamente brillantes por todas las emociones que sentía, el brillo de la luna hacia que su silueta pareciera amenazante y tétrica, otra figura parecía con ojos esmeralda y pelaje azul eléctrico observaba la figura junto al lago con sumo interés, no lo entendía, y tenia varias dudas de que el otro se entendiera a si mismo. Dejo de pensar al escuchar un suspiro de la otra figura, uno de cansancio, el erizo mas oscuro sintió sus ojos un tanto húmedos y soltó una pregunta al aire, para luego intentar contestársela el mismo...**

– **¿por qué? – (articulo con su voz seria pero a la vez tristemente, espero un momento y luego completo su pregunta) – ¿por qué yo debo ser la criatura perfecta, por qué yo debo ser el que salve a la tierra de su destrucción? no quiero cargar con todas esas cosas, la tierra, los humanos están condenados a auto destruirse, nadie lo puede ayudar, ni la forma de vida perfecta – (callo un momento, el ojos de esmeralda escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía) – yo soy todo menos perfecto, me condenaste por cosas que no cometí, jugaron a ser dios y ahora yo pago las consecuencias – (se escucharon unos sollozos en el lugar) – días tras días me siento mas patético, ya que tras todo lo que hicieron, no puedo morir, es acaso el castigo, me dieron la inmortalidad para que vea como este planeta se auto destruye, para vagar por el viendo a todos morir y yo, aunque este muriendo de hambre, seguir caminando, aunque este muriendo de sed, seguir caminando, por un planeta que seguramente quedara árido como un desierto – (dijo mientras se abrazo a si mismo) – para que este en soledad pensando que todos están en el cielo y yo aquí sufriendo – (sollozo un poco mas) – "uno sufre en vida para ser feliz en la muerte" pero yo no puedo morir, no puedo tener amigos sin tener el temor de que los veré morir a todos, de que los enterrare, yo seguiré aquí, no puedo enamorarme sin saber que me dejara y que solamente quedare aquí con el corazón roto nuevamente, el corazón nunca sana, nada lo sana – (sollozo mas, la persona detrás de el sentía un nudo en el estomago) – cada invento nuevo que veo, es solo una basura mas que destruye el mundo, cada adelanto es un paso hacia el fin, y yo, no puedo ayudarlos, no puedo salvar a nadie, se equivocaron de héroe – (el que se encontraba detrás de el había bajado silenciosamente del árbol) – ¿por qué esto no es solamente un sueño? ¿como se que esto no es una ilusión? ¿como podre saber que esto es real? lo único que se es que no puedo dejar de recordar, de pensar, de vivir – (decía mientras bajaba la vista al lago) – como se que esto es el mundo real y no un simple espejo, la luna se ve tan brillante allá arriba como aquí abajo, como se que la real es la que esta allí arriba - (dijo para luego hacer una pausa) – ¿por qué nadie mas puede ser como yo? – (dijo hablando con alguien que no estaba, el azulado por miedo a que se aleje se quedo parado detrás de el) – hablo de, porque no hay nadie que pueda vivir eternamente como yo, alguien con quien pueda estar, alguien al que yo pueda amar y confiar sin temer que me va a abandonar como todos hasta ahora, estoy solo... – (dijo intentando recostarse antes este acto quedo apoyado en alguien, solamente levanto la vista, no tenia ánimos de moverse, el ojos de esmeralda lo vio, al ser que siempre fue frió y fuerte con sus ojos irritados y sus mejillas húmedas con un llanto que no cesaba, el otro sonrió sin dejar de llorar) – anda, burlate – (dijo con algo mas de animo, sin duda le dolería cuando el azulado lo dejase)**

– **de que me podría burlar – (hablo el otro al fin serio, mirándolo a los ojos y bajo una de sus manos poniéndola sobre la mejilla fría por las lagrimas del erizo de la noche, los ojos del otro se humedecieron con nuevas lagrimas, aun sin haberlos abandonado las anteriores, se giro sobre su eje y se abrazo de la cintura del azul) – Shadow – (susurro acariciando la cabeza del mayor) – no soy muy bueno para dar ánimos pero... creo que deberías disfrutar el presente – (lo separo un poco para agacharse a su altura y mirarlo a la cara)**

– **no – (solamente dijo) – no quiero que pase lo mismo, no quiero sentir que quiero a alguien y luego sentir el dolor de verla morir – (hablo mirándolo)**

– **Shadow, se que es difícil, pero, no puedes evitar querer a la gente – (el erizo azul sonrió) – ademas hoy en día hay mucha gente que te quiere ahora – (remarco la ultima palabra) – es mejor disfrutar de eso que aferrarte al dolor de ayer – (dijo intentando sonar dulce)**

– **pero, Sonic, no podría soportarlo – (dijo mirando el piso)**

– **y menos lo aras solo – (le levanto la mirada) – Shadow, por un momento deja de sentir lastima por ti mismo, abre los ojos, hay personas que sufren viéndote así, hay personas que se ponen triste por ti, yo sufro por ti, eres mi amigo, eres... – (callo sonrojando se un poco)**

– **tu... – (musito, mientras sentía a su corazón latir con algo de fuerza y sus ojos brillando un poco)**

– **eres... Shadow eres la personas mas especial que he conocido, yo, yo, no puedo verte triste – (tartamudeaba de los nervio, ya lo tenia enfrente, ahora lo diría) – y, tu eres la persona mas fuerte, mas seria que conozco, eres como la persona perfecta, me encanta eso pero – (pensó sus palabras, ya estaba hablando, ahora no se callaría) – me da asco que te tengas lastima – (lo miro a los ojos del otro muy sorprendido) – donde esta el Shadow fuerte, el Shadow serio, ese Shadow que vence a todos, ese Shadow del que me enamore – (dijo callando un poco) – porqué aquí solo veo a alguien que no se quien es – (lo miro serio)**

– **no puedo permitirme eso – (miro el suelo) – yo, yo no soportaría perderte, no soportaría... – (el otro lo interrumpió a la vez que le levantaba su mirada)**

– **despierta, nunca me perderás, Shadow, aunque no me veas yo nunca me iré de tu lado, no descansare nunca hasta que tu estés toda la eternidad conmigo – (le sonrió y se acerco al rostro del otro)**

– **tampoco – (musito esquivando el rostro del otro, y luego termino la frase) – tampoco quiero que tu estés condenado a seguirme toda la eternidad – (dijo triste)**

– **Shadow, te puedo preguntar algo – (el otro asintió con la cabeza) – si a ti te hicieron – (remarco la ultima palabra) – inmortal, porque no podrían hacer a otra persona así – (le dedico una dulce sonrisa al rostro impresionado del otro)**

– **eso seria... – (dijo y el otro lo interrumpió)**

– **no me arrepentiría si así pasara toda la eternidad con el amor de mi vida, si así lo amara hasta el final de los tiempo, si así yo pudiera evitar que la "criatura perfecta" se sienta lo que no es – (el otro sonrío y de nuevo se volvieron a acercar, ahora pudiendo concretar el contacto que querían, la figura de ambos se reflejaba en el lago junto a la luna, y esta pareció comenzar a brillar mas que nunca, luego se separaron lentamente)**

– **no me dejes nunca – (dijo mirándolo a los ojos)**

– **ni aunque el mundo termine, nunca te dejare – **

**Ambos se volvieron a unir, uno en ambos rostros se denotaba la felicidad, ninguno quería que nada cambiara, nunca, en toda la eternidad ellos quería ser felices, el uno junto al otro...**

**FIN**


End file.
